


Rope Bunny

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rope Bunny

Everyone saw you as the cute, sweet girl. The only people who really knew you were your boyfriends. Dayton and Bucky knew every dirty little secret you had. When they found out that you were a rope bunny, they went wild. 

They would tease you about it, saying that if you didn’t behave they would tie you up and leave you there. When you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, they threatened to tie you to the bedpost and fuck you senseless. They have never acted on their threats until now.

They took you out for a nice dinner and you thought it would be funny to act out. You were bratty all night and on the way out, you threw a full on tantrum. Bucky and Dayton had had enough. They dragged you into the car and Dayton raced home. 

As soon as you got through the door, your dress was ripped off and your arms and legs were tied together. 

“Your ass is going to be red like my Ferrari, princess”, Dayton said as he slapped your ass. 

You spent that night with Bucky’s dick in your mouth and Dayton’s deep in your pussy. They kept you on edge until they had their fill. 

“Cum for me, baby girl”, Bucky growled in your ear. With a slap of your clit from Dayton, you gushed all over his cock.


End file.
